Never say goodbye
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Não importa quanto tempo passasse, ela jamais perderia a mania de nunca dizer adeus :.


Ooooi galera 8D

Estou aqui com uma fic Zeref x Mavis, acho que a primeira do fandom brasileiro 8'D

Eles realmente são uma graça, e combinam tão bem

Bem, Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao incrível Hiro Mashima.

Obs: Atualizei o capítulo só para corrigir uns erros e.e

* * *

><p><strong>Never Say Goodbye<strong>

_Zeref x Mavis Vermilion_

* * *

><p>As pedradas não cessavam naquele por do sol, ninguém ali parecia se importar muito com o fato de que estavam atirando pedras em um garoto que não deveria ter mais do que dez anos. Cada uma mais forte do que a anterior, e sempre seguido de gritos como "Saia daqui, seu mostro", elas eram incapazes de enxergar a criança que estava chorando e sofrendo mais do que todas elas, porque além de estar sofrendo tinha que carregar o peso daquele poder.<p>

Foi então, que uma garotinha, que deveria ser dois anos mais nova, em um ato de coragem pôs-se na frente do garoto com os braços abertos, e a multidão só parou quando uma das pedras pegou na testa e um filete de sangue escorreu.

- VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBEM?  
>As pessoas pararam, mas ainda em estado de alerta, com pedras na mão, para assim que tivessem a oportunidade tacar novamente as pedras no garoto.<p>

- VOCÊS É QUE ESTÃO SENDO OS MONSTROS AQUI!

Dessa vez seu grito de indignação surtiu efeito, e lentamente as pessoas soltavam as pedras e iam embora, mas não antes de olhar para trás e crucificar o garoto, que estava com as mãos ao redor da cabeça chorando de forma desesperada. Assim que todos foram embora, a menina agachou do lado do garoto.

- Algum deles te machucou?

O garoto parecia não ouvir, gritava muito enquanto chorava. A menina sem ter o que fazer e agoniada com aquela situação o abraçou. Abraçou o garoto de cabelos curtos e negros de forma tão amável que qualquer um sentiria inveja daquele abraço. Foi só assim que ele parou de gritar, e retribuiu o abraço, agora, ele chorava no peito da garotinha.

- Não fique assim... Eu estou aqui por você... Zeref.

Com as palavras tão doces ditas apenas para si o garoto parou de soluçar, e ficou apenas chorando silenciosamente, enquanto a mão da pequenina acariciava seu cabelo de forma tão delicada e suave.

A noite cobria o céu rapidamente, Zeref já não sabia quanto tempo ele estava abraçado a sua amiga, e eles só se separaram porque a garota gritou animadamente:

- Veja! Veja! Zeref!

A garota apontava contente para os pequenos pontos de luzes que se aproximavam deles, voando baixo. O menino então enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos já inchados para conseguir ver o que eram aquelas luzes.

- Ah... São apenas vaga-lumes...

- Não são vaga-lumes! São fadas!

A pequena questionou o amigo emburrada.

- São vaga-lumes...

- NÃO SÃO! São fadas! Eu sei que são!

- E como você sabe que são fadas?

- Porque eu sou a Rainha das Fadas, então eu sei que são.

Zeref explodiu em um riso contagiante.

- Como assim, 'Rainha das Fadas'? Com essa altura você é quando muito a princesa.

O rosto da garota ficou completamente vermelho em um misto de raiva e vergonha.

- Eu... Eu não sou baixa! E sou sim, sou a Rainha das Fadas! E quer ver, vou te provar!

- Quero só ver como você vai provar algo assim...

O garoto estava se segurando para não rir ainda mais, porém sua vontade de rir passou quando sua amiga juntou as mãos, fechou os olhos e com a voz serena pediu:

- Ó fadas que iluminam a noite... Escutem o meu desejo como vossa rainha, e proteja hoje, amanhã e para todo sempre, aqueles que eu amo do fundo do meu coração.

E quando acabou de fazer sua prece a menina abriu os olhos, suas bochechas estavam meio coradas, e com um sorriso respondeu ao amigo:

- Viu? De hoje em diante você será protegido por uma fada.

Zeref corou, ele já não se importava mais em discutir se eram vaga-lumes ou fadas. Em meio à vergonha ele ficou de costas para a garota, tentando assim esconder seu rosto ruborizado. A pequena então o abraçou por trás, como ela era mais baixa do que ele sua face ficou encostada nas costas do menino.

- Não se preocupe Zeref... Eu e as fadas iremos sempre te proteger... Sempre, não importa onde você esteja.

Ele não tinha palavras para responder, apenas agarrou as mãos da garota que circundavam sua cintura. Em meio aos pontos de luzes que os rodeavam, Zeref desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

* * *

><p>Alguns anos se passaram, Zeref aparecia cada vez menos naquela cidade. Em uma de suas vindas encontrou sua antiga amiga criando uma guild.<p>

- O que você está planejando dessa vez?

- Ah, Zeref!

A garota, que de menina só conserva sua estatura baixa, correu para abraçá-lo, deveriam ter uns três anos que não se viam.

- Por onde você andou Zeref? Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Sempre que ela dizia aquelas palavras amáveis ele não tinha resposta, apenas a abraçou. Quando se separaram a jovem o levou para conhecer a guild que estava em construção.

- Então dessa vez você decidiu criar uma guild?

- Aham! E você será parte dela, não é?

O garoto ficou em silêncio.

- Você será parte dela, não é, Zeref?

O tom da pergunta da pequena de cabelos loiros passou de empolgação para tristeza em instantes, ela não queria imaginar a resposta que ele daria, mesmo já sabendo qual era, afinal, ela o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Você sabe que eu não posso ficar em um lugar com tanta gente... Eu não posso ser parte de uma guild.

A resposta era tão triste para ele quanto para ela, afinal, Zeref queria ficar ao lado da única pessoa que não o julgava de 'monstro'.

- Eu vou acabar machucando a todos de novo...

- Você não vai Zeref!

Ela o agarrou, a diferença de altura a fez olhar para cima com aqueles olhos repletos de dor, suas lágrimas caíam deliberadamente pelo seu rosto.

- Você não vai...

A garota escondeu seu rosto nas roupas negras que o amigo usava, e antes que ele pudesse abraçá-la Zeref a afastou.

- Zeref?

O rosto do garoto estava muito pálido, ele pôs a mão sobre um dos olhos.

- Se afaste! Está vindo...

Mesmo sabendo o que estava por vir ela não queria se afastar, e então deu alguns passos para se aproximar.

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ SE AFASTAR!

As palavras de Zeref tinham tom de desespero e raiva.

- Eu avisei, não foi? Está cada vez pior para controlar esse poder... Eu não posso ficar próximo a tantas pessoas porque eu sei que irei machucá-las...

Ele então gradualmente se afastou de sua única amiga e correu para a floresta que deveria ser o lugar mais afastado da cidade e com menos pessoas ao redor. Zeref se apoiou em um troco de árvore, ele arfava muito, seu poder deveria estar próximo de extravasar. E em menos de um segundo tudo ao redor ficou completamente sem vida, as árvores, os insetos, os animais que estavam ali perto.

- Porque eu tinha que ter um poder tão horrível?

Ele pôs o braço sobre os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas cortavam lhe a face.

* * *

><p>Já deveria ter mais de dez anos que não visitava sua única amiga, resolveu então passar pela guild que ela havia construído com tanto amor. Quando chegou à cidade ficou sabendo que aquela guild estava fazendo o exame para subir um de seus magos para rank-S, as pessoas indicaram o mar quando Zeref perguntava onde a guild estava fazendo o exame.<p>

- Muitos dizem que tem uma ilha para lá, mas não dá para ver nada daqui. Porém todas as vezes que a guild vai fazer essa prova eles saem em direção ao mar.

O mago negro agradeceu pela informação e foi na direção que lhe apontaram. De fato, ninguém iria conseguir ver nada, afinal, existia uma barreira muito poderosa ao redor da ilha. Quando pensou em desistir escutou uma voz chamando seu nome.

- Zeref! Por aqui!

E então uma parte da barreira abriu e ele entrou, e ficou ligeiramente surpreso, a ilha não era tão grande, mas havia uma árvore gigante, onde sua copa parecia criar outra micro ilha, era realmente, algo incrível e fantástico.

- Aqui, Zeref!

Ele viu sua amiga acenando para ele de um ponto perto da praia, e foi até lá.

- Você tem um lugar bem incrível para fazer um exame rank-S, hein.

Os dois riram, era tão bom ver um ao outro depois de tanto tempo. E como de costume, a garota o abraçou.

- Eu senti sua falta, Zeref.

Ela estava tão ansiosa de estar revendo seu querido amigo que nem deixou o abraço prolongar muito, e logo já estava lhe arrastando até o ponto central da ilha.

- Vamos! Vamos! A próxima fase deles começa quando chegarem ao centro da ilha... Tenho que estar lá para indicar a continuação do exame.

Mas a continuação daquela prova nunca chegou, quando eles estavam próximos do ponto de encontro Zeref estava gradualmente ficando pálido, a garota soltou a mão dele e chocada sussurrou:

- Não... Pode... Ser...

Antes dela sair correndo ele murmurou em meio as lágrimas que já caiam:

- Me... Desculpe...

A garota não esperou nem mais um segundo, correu com todas as suas forças para o centro da ilha e lançou o sinal vermelho anunciando que o exame estava suspenso, e para cada mago que encontrava falava desesperada que todos tinham que deixar a ilha o mais rápido possível. Em menos de meia hora todos os magos de sua guild já estavam no navio que os levaria para Magnólia, antes da embarcação partir ela entregou um papel para um de seus magos e falou apenas para ele:

- Por favor, Purehito... Tome conta de todos.

E sorriu, dando a ordem para o navio partir, a jovem então voltou para onde havia deixado seu amigo. Quando chegou ao local Zeref estava sentado encostado no tronco de uma das árvores da ilha, a maioria dos animais ainda se afastava desesperados daquele local.

- Porque você não foi com eles?

Perguntou enquanto arfava, ele não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo que aquela magia aterradora não viesse à tona contra sua vontade. A garota apenas sorriu e sentou ao seu lado, e então gentilmente agarrou a mão direita dele.

- Eu não vou mais te deixar sozinho.

E novamente, em menos de um segundo o ambiente ao seu redor foi consumido por aquela onda negra que levava a morte a tudo que estivesse perto, e mesmo assim, em meio aquele desespero, ela sustentou aquele sorriso até o momento em que seu corpo desfaleceu sobre o mago negro, que só pode abraçá-la enquanto chorava.

* * *

><p>Há quanto tempo ele não sentia tanta raiva dos humanos? Nem ele conseguia lembrar direito, a última vez foi logo após a morte da sua melhor amiga, mas desde então ele havia resolvido ficar naquela ilha no meio do nada, e agora, novamente, surgiram humanos tentando usar seu poder para despertar aquela <em>coisa<em>.

Zeref já havia se livrado dos responsáveis por acordar Acnologia, mas não poderia impedir que o Dragão Negro chegasse até aquela ilha e destruísse tudo. Antes do ataque final ele pode ver aqueles jovens magos de mãos dadas, como se pudessem impedir o rugido fatal que devastaria tudo.

Momentos antes do ataque devastar a ilha ele pode ouvir novamente aquela voz doce lhe falando palavras do passado.

- Não tenha medo... Eu lhe disse não foi?

Ele podia sentir o calor das mãos dela tocando delicadamente seu rosto.

- Eu sou a Rainha das Fadas, lembra?

Antes de cair novamente na ilha ele poderia jurar que viu o vulto _dela_ passando por si e sorrindo.

Quando acordou não sabia dizer onde estava, levou alguns momentos para reconhecer que aquele lugar que estava destruído era a ilha da sua preciosa amiga. Zeref então levantou e caminhou até o lugar que ele havia construído quando ela partira daquele mundo, mas onde normalmente estava o _seu_ túmulo só haviam algumas pedras quebradas. O mago então pôs as mãos sobre as pedras brancas.

- Me desculpe... Mais uma vez eu lhe machuquei nesse lugar sagrado...

E então um ponto de luz brilhou intensamente, Zeref foi cercado por toda aquela luz.

- Não se preocupe... Eu também consegui salvá-los dessa vez.

Ele parecia não acreditar, tudo ao seu redor estava dentro de uma grande esfera de luz, os magos da Fairy Tail estavam adormecidos em meio aquela luz acolhedora que preenchia tudo.

- Você esqueceu? As minhas fadas sempre irão proteger aqueles que eu amo... Todos aqueles que carregam a minha marca sempre estarão sobre proteção divina das fadas.

Zeref então sorriu para sua primeira e única amiga.

- Não... Eu não esqueci, eu jamais poderia me esquecer da sua promessa...

A jovem de olhos verdes apenas sorriu.

- Agora vá... Aquele seu dragão está te esperando.

Foi então que Zeref olhou para cima e viu que Acnologia ainda sobrevoava o local da ilha.

- Eu não poderei manter esse lugar escondido dele por muito tempo se você continuar aqui.

Antes de sair ele fez uma última pergunta.

- O que você irá fazer agora?

- Hum... Dormir um pouco, usar essa magia foi muito cansativo.

- E eles?  
>Disse apontando para todos da guild.<p>

- Eu fiquei muito tempo sozinha, então, eles vão me fazer companhia mais um pouquinho.

- Hum... Então, eu vou embora agora.

- Sim... Foi bom poder lhe ver novamente.

O sorriso que a garota deu era tão amável e tão doce, como se a culpa não fosse dele do Dragão Negro estar pondo em risco sua preciosa guild.

- Então... Ade-

Antes de completar a frase Zeref foi interrompido pela garota:

- Até um dia, Zeref.

Ele riu, ela ainda não havia perdido aquela mania de jamais dizer adeus.

- Até um dia... Mavis.

* * *

><p>Galera, espero que a Mavis não tenha ficado muito OOC, mas eu juro que na minha imaginação eu consigo vê-la fazendo todas essas coisas fofas 83<p>

E se você leu até aqui não custa nada deixar uma review, né? Sua mão não vai cair se você deixar, agora se não deixar... Eu não garanto nada 8D

Beijos da Aiko-chan.


End file.
